riseagainstsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
DESCRIPTION: Amy is a stubborn, headstrong, and occasionally scary girl of 15. She has long dark brown hair that are a little past her shoulders, static icy steel blue eyes, and swirling tattoos all over her body which eventually point to her major physical weak point, a spot between her collar bone marked with a blue diamond. She hates to admit weakness, and refuses help when she can. She is loyal to her few friends, and family, and almost never backs down from a fight. She's not afraid to take more than she can handle BACKGROUND STORY IN A NUTSHELL: Because of her past, she was always protective of herself, and her emotions. When she was young, her older brother, Jake, was kidnapped, and she had never known her father. She lived alone with her mother, who was the only one she ever knew, who was the kind and secure pillar of her world... It all went down hill when her father came back, and it went bad quickly. Her father killed her mother, and turned to her, injecting her with something. Days of torturous pain accompanied with a developing hatred when she could think. On the thirteenth day, Jake had come back, and armed with a grudge, he killed their father without even touching him... Scared, she ran, and she didn't stop... she found her way to NYC, and joined up with a gang there, helping them become one of the most dangerous, until they found out what she was, the leader let her go (he had liked her, so he didn't want to kill her like he was supposed to) . Once expelled from the place she had called home, she turned towards Alex's group. POWER: Her power began as a shield which deflected the elements, and being a shrimp, it wasn't much use. But as she grew older, the shield evolved into one that was created out of her soul energy, until she could manipulate and control energy/electricity in any which way or form. Her powers again evolved, to which she could conjure a ferret (whatever the size) of pure electricity, to swords, to ,eventually, a form of beserking, which is an extreme release of power (she eventually mastered this as well). Her powers and her connection with Alex has made her a high-valued target of the agency. RELATIONSHIPS: She fell in love with Alex, but never showed it, as she watched him fall in and out of love with several other people. Despite her stubborn nature, and finding people hard to trust, she's one of the closest people to Alex, and is a good friend to some of the others at the base. Later, she and Alex got together as boyfriend and girlfriend, this was long after her brother, Jake was murdered by a mutant agent named Lillith. The moment Alex disappeared, she went freelancer, doing anything and everything to get information on his where-abouts, from killing high agency memebers to fellow mutants. PERSONAL QUOTE: "Sometimes... you have to let go the things you hold most dear to you, other times you have to hold on and '''NEVER '''let go... This is one of the times you should stand your ground, because who knows when you'll get another chance" Her sword is called Snow Tear. Which used to form from her necklace, on which lies a small trinket of a dragon dagger, but now she summons it through her energy. Amy is based off of, and created by Julie Nakamura (Pachiku13)